You've Got Us Now
by iIsDemiGod
Summary: "He needed this. He couldnt carry on with being tormented day after day for something so out of his controll. No bulling policy. It was music to his ears." Blaine's journey from shy, broken freshman to confident. lead singer of the Warblers.
1. Chapter 1

**You've Got Us Now**

_A/N: Hey guys! So, I thought, ya know, why the fuck not? XD basically Blaine's Journey from timid, broken freshman, to confident, lead singer of the warblers. ;) Enjoy!_

Blaine almost choked on his gum as he walked into the huge main office of Dalton Academy. He knew the school was huge, but this was almost absurd. He almost missed his old school as he thought of how many times he would get lost and have to ask for directions from complete strangers. Almost. He pushed the thought from his head as his mother leaned over and asked for him to sign something for the transfer papers. He needed this. He couldn't carry on with being tormented every day for something that was so out of his control.

No bullying policy. It was magic to his ears.

Blaine's parents finished signing to papers, and an hour later he found himself being hugged by his mother, who was crying, and telling him to call him the very second he got settled into his dorm. He smiled and promised he would, right after the tour was over. She kissed him once more before joining his father in the car. Blaine waved as they drove away, before grabbing his bag and heading to the main entrance, where he was to meet his sophomore tour guides, Wesley Harrison and David Jefferson. When he got there, he saw two boys, one with dark skin and a kind face, and the other with black hair and a grin plastered on his face.

The saw him and immediately approached him.

"You Blaine?" The black haired one asked. Blaine nodded shyly. "Okay, cool. I'm Wes. This is David. Were your tour guides, and we've also been told your our shadow for the week."

"Or longer. Its a big school." David cut in, holding his hand out. Blaine timidly shook it.

Blaine nodded, and Wes seemed to take pity on him, because he added, "Don't worry. You get used to it. Its not that big, once you've been here a while." Blaine nodded, feeling a bit better. David smiled and started walking away, taking Blaine and Wes with him.

"Let's start the tour!"

Blaine stayed quiet through the first half, which was mostly of the school buildings and the cafeteria. However, when they got to the outside court yard, Wes struck up conversation.

"So Blaine, you sing?" He asked. The younger boy's face lit up almost instantly.

"Yeah." He replied. David grinned and nudged Wes.

"Sing something! Do it nowwww." David urged. Blaine blushed, but none the less opened his mouth to sing quietly.

"_You make me_

_Feel like I'm livin' a_

_Teenage dream._

_The way you turn me on,_

_I can't sleep,_

_Let's run away and _

_Don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back." _

_He sang. David turned to Wes, slightly shocked. Not only had he not expected the kid to sing, but he hadn't expected him to be freaking AMAZING._

_"Well DAMN, Blaine. You got a freakin' voice." Wes commented, causing Blaine to blush._

_"Thanks. I sing a lot. Helps me get through...stuff." he said quietly. David patted him on the back._

_"Are you gonna try out for the Warblers?" He asked, earning a confused look from Blaine._

_"...Warblers? Aren't Warblers birds?" He asked, causing Wes and David to laugh loudly. _

_"The Warblers are the schools glee club. Me and David are in it, and the club itself is pretty awesome, not to mention how good we sound." Wes said. Blaine smiled, thinking about being a part of a singing club._

_"How do I try out?" He asked. _

_"Well, one of the council members has to invite you for an audition, but were pretty tight with Alex and Jeremy, so we could probably get them to invite you." David said, throwing his arm around Blaine's shoulders in a friendly gesture. _

_"And then with that voice, I wouldn't be surprised if they gave you a solo. You've got a gift, my dear freshman." Wes added. Blaine grinned, feeling happy for the first time in a while. He could tell Wes and David would be in his life for a while. _


	2. Chapter 2 Enter Alex and Jeremy

_A/N: Hey guys! So, I wrote half of this at my friends house, and the other half whilst being half asleep, and feeling like shit. So yeah. I also wrote it on my phone, and so therefore no grammer check. But my buddy Caylin is running it through a spell check on her computer and uploading this for me, so if its screwed up...Blame her. XD Ahh. Just kidding. (LOVE YOU, CAYLIN! I OWE YOU MY SOUL!) But seriously. Not my fault if this ends up being a shit chapter cause its uploaded all retarded. ("Amber, don't use that word" "Fuck off. Ill use it if I wanna. Cause ima badass.") Okay. Sorry for the rambling and the pointless cussing in this authors note. BAD AMBER!Enjoy!_

The next day, Blaine woke up to a loud banging on his door. He sighed and got up, opening the door to find Wes and David, already in their uniforms, even though classes didn't start for another hour or so. Which reminded him...

"What are you guys doing here so early?" He asked tiredly, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and running a hand through his freakishly long curls of black hair.

Wes and David grinned. "We thought we'd take you to the best coffee place as a first day treat. But if your not re-"

"COFFEE!" Blaine screeched, jumping up and down like a deranged toddler. Wes blinked, and David twitched his eye dramatically.

"Well. Now that he's warmed up to us..." Wes said, turning to David as Blaine ran into the bathroom to put on his uniform, "I can see this turning into a beautiful friendship." He joked. David raised his eyebrow at his friend.

"Hey Wes. Remember what I said about my gaydar? Yeah, stop trying to break it." Wes laughed, as Blaine came out of the bathroom, a hairbrush in his hand, and muttering things about being descended from lions. He looked over at Wes and David's perfectly tamed hair and frowned.

"Lucky bastards." He said, causing the two boys to laugh.

"Two words, my good man. Hair. Gel." Wes said, clapping Blaine on the shoulder. He shook his head, grabbing his school bag and heading out the door.

"No amount of gel on this earth could control this." He said, motioning to his hair. David laughed, taking the lead of the small group and heading off to the small coffee shop just off campus. The other two fallowed, chatting happily the whole way. When they got there, however, they were greeted by two boys who were also wearing Dalton uniforms. When David and Wes spotted them, they started nudging eachother in a super creepy way, and Blaine just gave them a look until Wes finally spoke up.

"That's Alex and Jeremy. They're two of the Warblers council members." Wes explained to Blaine, before turning to David. "Dave, this is our chance!" He said excitedly.

Blaine cut it. "Chance for what, may I ask?"

David just grinned in a creepy way, while Wes laughed. "Our way to make your life better! Duhh!" Wes replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Blaine shook his head, now thoroughly confused.

"Uh huh. And how exactly do you plan on doing that?" He asked. David rolled his eyes.

"Well, by the Warblers of course!" David stated, throwing his arm around Blaine's shoulders. "You see, my friend, Wes and I are going to 'accidentally' let it slip that you've got an amazing voice. Then, they're going to want to hear, and they'll call you over. Then you'll sing a few bars, they'll invite you to audition, and then you'll be a Warbler!" He explained further. Blaine snorted.

"Yeah...cause that's gonna happen." Blaine replied doubtfully. Wes and David simultaneously raised an eyebrow and scampered off, leaving Blaine to order his coffee on his own.

Surprisingly, three minutes later he heard his name being called from the spot David and Wes were standing. He walked over and joined his friends and the two people he had never met. One of them had jet black hair that fell in his face, bright blue eyes, and looked like he was one of those people who were always excited and happy. The other seemed to be the exact opposite. He had bright blonde hair, dark brown eyes, and though he didn't look solemn, he seemed kind of reserved.

The dark haired one was the first to talk. "Hi Blaine. I'm Alex. Alex Heldon. This is Jeremy," Alex motioned to the person beside him, "David and Wes here say you just transferred." He said, raising a questionative eyebrow. Blaine nodded.

"So you sing?" Jeremy asked, cutting to the chase. Alex looked over at his best friend with an amused look, while muttering 'way to be blunt, Jerr.' Jeremy smiled and shrugged. "What? No need to beat around the bush. Either the kid can sing, or he can't." Jeremy said to Alex.

"Oh, he can sing." David cut in.

"Yeah. He's amazing." Wes added. Alex shrugged.

"Okay, so you two say he can sing. Blaine, how 'bout you sing something for us," he motioned to Jeremy and himself, "and we'll decide if your good enough to audition." Alex asked, a playful tone in his voice.

Blaine gulped, before opening his mouth to sing a soft tune that Alex immediately recognized as Collide by Howie Day. Jeremy gaped, while Wes and David smirked at him and Alex, who seemed equally as surprised. Blaine finished the song, snapping Jeremy and Alex out of the surprised daze they seemed to be in.

Once Alex was brought back to the current situation, he grinned. "Wow. That was...that was..."

"-Fucking fantastic?" Wes interrupted.

"Flawless?" David added. Alex nodded.

"Holy hell, Blaine. You have some serious talent." Jeremy commented. Alex nodded at the statement, Patting Blaine on the shoulder. He then turned to his best friend.

"Jerr, We've got to convince Kam to get this kid an audition." He said, earning a hasty nod from Jeremy.

"Definitely. We can bring it up at practice today." He agreed, before turning to Wes and David, "we'll see you then. Don't be late." He added sternly. Wes just rolled his eyes.

"Aw, we won't be Jerr-bear." He said in mock innocence. Jeremy shook his head at the nick name, but none the less followed Alex out of the coffee shop with a final wave to the two Warblers and Blaine.

David turned to Blaine, grinning as usual. "That went well."

Blaine rolled his eyes and drank his coffee, feeling happy.


	3. Warbling and Other Extreme Sports

A/N: Hey guys! Chaptah tres! Or however you'd spell that...o.o I don't know. Anyway, this chapter is kinda short and pointless...so yeah. DON'T SHOOT! Again, any grammer or spell problems, blame Caylin. :D Watch her, like, intercept this authors note. She'd do something like that. She thinks she's batman. This authors not is pointless. And if there's random stuff in it, its cause I pissed Caylin off and she intercepted it whilst uploading this for me.

My dog is sooooo gay. I'm cereal. For my cat. Its true. Random. Sorry. XD

**I don't think I'm batman I AM batman. ^-^**

(I've never done a disclaimer...o.o) Disclaimer: Hey...Ryan Murphy? You wanna give me glee? ...Ryan? Buddy? No answer? Damn. Nope, don't own glee. Otherwise It would be called Kurt's Clubhouse. :D Woah. Accidental sexual innuendo times 69. XD Sorry. Had to.

It had been three days. Three days since Blaine's whole world was changed completely. Three days since he had left his few friends at his old school, three days since he had packed his things and left for and all boys boarding school. It had been three days since he had thought his world was crumbling down.

It had been three days since he had met David and Wes, and somehow, in just three days, the two older boys had managed to gain something no one had ever gained from Blaine in such short time: his trust. They didn't know how, or even why, but they knew they had as they comforted the younger boy on their way to his audition.

"But...what if they accept me...but then they, like, take it back..." Blaine asked in a nervous voice. Wes rolled his eyes.

"Blaine, shut up. Your awesome. Coolest freshman I know. WHEN they accept you, no need for IFs, your getting in for sure, then they're not going to just kick you out for no reason." He argued. Blaine closed his eyes and shook his head, trying to calm his growing nerves. David nodded at Wes' statement.

"Exactly. They'll love you, Blaine." He commented encouragingly, right as they reached the door to the Warbler's rehearsal room. "Ah, look. Were here." He said, grinning as he ushered Blaine into the room.

"Aha! There's our favorite little freshie!" The three heard among entering the room packed with teenage boys. Blaine nervously waved, just as David pushed him into the middle of the room. Alex continued.

"Fellow Warblers, this is Blaine. Warblers David and Wes introduced me and Jeremy t-"

"Jeremy and I, Alex." The other boy at the head table beside Alex and Jeremy cut in. He had light brown hair and brown eyes. Alex shot him an annoyed look before going on as if he hadn't ever interrupted.

"-to him yesterday. He's got an awesome voice. I know normally we don't let freshmen in, but Jeremy, Kam and I," Alex shot the brown haired boy a look before going on, "have decided that were gonna leave it up to you guys. He'll audition in front of all of us, and if we all agree on an answer, that'll be that, and if we don't, we council members will make the decision." He explained, looking pleased. Many nods and shrugs came from the group, before Jeremy turned to Blaine.

"Alright Blaine, go ahead and sing."

Blaine took a shaky breath before singing.

_"I walk a lonely rode, _

_The only one that I have ever known, _

_Don't know where it goes, _

_But its only me and I walk alone."_

Many of the guys were staring, mouths hanging open in shock. The only people who didn't looked surprised were Wes, David, Alex, and Jeremy, who all looked smug.

_"I walk this empty street, _

_On the boulevard of broken dreams,_

_Where the city sleeps,_

_On the Edge and where I walk alone."_

By this time, the Warblers seemed past the surprised state and were looking around, shooting eachother glances and grinning like idiots. Then Alex and Wes started the 'ahhhah ahhhhah's, and soon the whole room was singing along with Blaine, sounding better then they had in months.

"_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me,_

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating,_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me,_

_Till then I walk alone."_

Blaine was grinning now, along with the rest of the boys, as he hesitantly at first started moving around the room, adding hand motions and steps to his performance. The boys couldn't help but notice he seemed to be coming out of his shell, and that, as he got more and more into it, he was turning out to be a true performer.

The group sang the last bit of the song together, ending with Blaine singing louder then he ever had, and enjoying finally feeling included in something. The Warblers broke into a very loud applause, causing Blaine to blush and thank them quietly.

Alex spoke, first turning to the brown haired boy, "Well, Kam?" He asked. The brown haired boy, who's name was apparently Kam, smiled.

"That was amazing." he said, clapping. Alex grinned and turned to the others.

"What do you guys think?" He asked the rest of the Warblers, earning many cheers and whistles from the boys. Alex turned back to Blaine, still smiling widely. "I think that settles it. Blaine Anderson, welcome to the warblers." He announced.

Blaine broke out into a grin, several people cheered, Wes and David fist-bumped, Kam clapped, and many boys came up and shook his hand or patted him on the back or hugged him. It was the first time in a while he felt completely accepted; but then he remembered why.

He still hadn't told anyone.

Reviews are love. J


	4. Pandora the Warbler?

"Warblers, quiet down please. WARBLERS! Come on guys..." Jeremy tried lazily to get the group of rowdy boys in Dalton blazers to listen. He cast a pleading look to Alex, who was lazily fiddling with his tambourine, looking bored. Alex looked up, rolling his eyes before standing up and taking the gavel from Jeremy and banging it on the table loudly.

"HEY GUYS! SHUT THE HELL UP!" He yelled, before sitting back down and handing Jeremy the gavel back and ceasing his tambourine again. Blaine rolled his eyes as the rest of the guys turned their attention to the council members. Wes and David smirked at eachother next to Blaine.

"Pssh. You couldn't pay me enough to be a council member." David muttered. Wes nodded.

"Damn straight, my good man."

Everyone quieted down as Alex began talking. "Okay guys, so, long story short, we have a newbie among us." He winked at Blaine, before continuing, "So, as usual, We gotta give him the normal introduction."

A lot of the boys grinned. Jeremy shook his head fondly as Alex stood up and started bouncing with excitement. Kam rolled his eyes, smiling as the boys in the room started to get out of their seats and from a line in front of Blaine, much to the younger boy's confusion. When they had formed a line, Alex stood in the center, flanked by Jeremy on his right and Kam on his left, and began to explain.

"You'd think, being a show choir, we'd sing to you or something like that...but no. We introduce ourselfs in a different way." Alex cast a glance at Jeremy, then Kam. "This is how we do it in the Warblers." He said, flipping his hair out of his eyes and looking at the person at the end, who stepped up in front.

The boy had red hair, spiked up with black tips. He grinned, his brown-ish eyes flashing. He waved. "Devin." Was all he said, before stepping back into line as the person next to him stepped out of line.

This guy had brown hair and freckles, and, from what Blaine could tell from when he grinned, orange braces. He was tall, and skinny, but not in a scrawny way. "Max." He said, before, yet again, stepping back and trading places with a blonde boy with curly hair, who said his name was Jack. It went on like that for about three minutes, before a boy with short brown-blonde hair and bright blue eyes said his name was Luke, and Blaine thought his head was going to explode from all the names.

Alex and Jeremy stepped forward again. "So, now that you know all our names, we have a present for you." Alex said, his eyes taking on a mischievous spark as he turned around and pulled from behind him a...cage? And was that a bird in it? Like, and actual, living, breathing bird? What? Blaine blinked multiple times, receiving many laughs at his reaction.

"...Wh-what?" He asked, completely shocked. The Warblers were giving him a bird? ...Why?

Kam chuckled. "Every new member has to take care of her for a month. No, its not a sort of hazing. Were not gonna kick you out if she dies. Just...be careful with her. Its to teach responsibility. We all had to do it. Its more of an...assignment, if you will." He explained with a small smile. Blaine nodded, taking the bird.

Alex cut in, "her name's Pandora." He said, grinning. "She's really nice, and if your lucky she'll sit on your finger and sing for hours."

Blaine blinked a few more times before taking the cage carefully and nodding. "Uhm...thanks. Y-you should know, though, that I'm really not good with animals..." Alex shrugged.

"You'll do fine." He said carelessly, before turning to the rest of the group. "Alright. So let's get this show on the road, guys!" He said, pulling out his tambourine and shaking it a few times. Jeremy rolled his eyes at Alex's obsession with his "completely serious musical instrument that should NOT be made fun of".

"Alright guys, let's run through Drops of Jupiter. In formation..."

The rest of rehearsal went smoothly, the guys helping Blaine with the choreography and finding him a spot near the front of the group, due to his height (Which David and Wes made fun of), And soon Blaine, Wes, and David were leaving the room, grins plastered on their faces.

David clapped his hands. "That went pretty well." He said. Blaine rolled his eyes, looking down at the cage he was carrying.

"I have a pet." He said, somewhat amused. Wes grinned and clapped him on the back.

"Congrats, buddy."


End file.
